The Blacklight Party
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: Alternate scene from "Illuminated". Cora is back from South America and makes an appearance at the blacklight party.


So I think that Stiles and Cora are very hard to write, and I blame that on the lack of scenes we get with them. Anyway, their my Teen Wolf OTP, so here we are.

I don't own anything. If I did, let's just say that show would be _very _different.

* * *

"Here you guys go," Cora chuckled as she tossed a few pieces of candy into the bags of a mummy, a witch, and a Harry Potter. Smiling, she took her own massive bag of candy and walked back over to Derek's car, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you're so grumpy. It's Halloween, it's supposed to be fun!"

Derek shot his sister an exasperated look and said, "Yes Cora, it's Halloween and instead of scaring kids with Peter, I had to pick you up from the airport. Seriously, why did you pick tonight of all nights to come back?"

Cora rolled her eyes and shoved Derek playfully in the arm. "Can we just go home? The jet lag is getting to me."

Sighing, Derek started the ignition and drove home.

When they arrived at the loft, there were cars everywhere. In the midst of the cars was Stiles' jeep.

Getting increasingly angrier and angrier, Derek's eyes grew in size. "What the hell is happening?" He started getting out of the car until Cora put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Let me see what's happening. Stay here. Or better yet, go to Peter's apartment." Derek nodded slightly and Cora left the car and made her way into the loft.

She watched Derek drive away, and then refaced the door to the loft. Even from outside, she could smell the alcohol and sweat coming out of the room.

Cora attempted to put her key into the lock, only to find that the door was open.

"Damn it Scott," she muttered under her breath. He was the only person other than herself, Peter, and Derek who had a key.

Cora shoved the door open and her eyebrows shot up her forehead. The loft's lights were out, and it was empty. Well, empty of furniture.

Inside, there were hundreds of teenagers with paint on their bodies and a DJ table. Cora rolled her eyes and walked into the space, trying to avoid making contact with anyone else's body.

She made it to the drinks table, having only brushed against someone's body twice. She stood at the table, watching what was happening before her.

The paint that everyone seemed to have donned was bright and colorful, completely opposite of everything Cora liked.

To her left, Cora saw Allison dancing very closely with Isaac, both sans shirts. Behind them, Lydia was smirking and next to her was Scott holding hands with a girl Cora had never seen before.

"Cora? Cora Hale?" someone said behind her.

Cora turned around and came face-to-face with Stiles. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey? Cora, you ran off once the darach was gone. No one's seen or heard from you in months."

"Yeah, I was in South America. There was some family stuff I had to deal with. But now I'm back."

Stiles chuckled. "Thanks, I see that."

Cora smiled slightly. "So, what's happening? Why are you all in my loft?"

Stiles looked around, as if he was just now noticing where they were. "The power's out, it's Halloween, and we wanted to throw a party. But having no lights was a bit of an issue, so we made it a blacklight party! There's something in the paint that reflects off a blacklight."

Cora nodded slowly. "But why are you holding the party here?"

"It was the biggest space we could find. Scott suggested it, but none of us expected you or Derek to be here," Stiles responded.

Cora made a face, and noticed Stiles staring at her. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Stiles blushed, or at least Cora thought he blushed; the darkness made it hard to tell. "Well you kinda stick out. Everyone has paint on and is dancing, and you're standing here not wearing paint or dancing."

"Everyone is also half-naked. Are you trying to get me out of my clothes, Stilinski?"

"I, uh, no. I just, um, I mean. You should get painted," Stiles sputtered.

Cora laughed at the boy who was clearly embarrassed by the suggestion. "Stiles calm down, I was kidding."

Stiles blushed again, but this time he reached down to take Cora's hand and turned around to lead her to the paint table.

"Stiles come on, I don't want to stay. I should get back to Derek and Peter."

"No, Cora you're staying. You're 16 years old and you deserve to be at a party with your friends."

Cora looked shocked, "You consider us friends?"

"Yeah we're friends. I mean, I did save your life a few months ago."

Cora shrugged, remembering her near-death experience.

"Okay. Shirt. Off. Now." Stiles locked eyes with Cora, one hand holding a jar of orange and green paint.

Cora was impressed by the sudden audacity that came over Stiles. She dropped Stiles' other hand and pulled her leather jacket off, handing it to Stiles who put it on the table. Still locking eyes with him, she took the hem of her dark blue tank top and pulled it over her head, throwing it onto the jacket.

Cora saw Stiles' eyes flick down her body and then back up to look into her eyes. She could tell that his heartbeat increased significantly and that his breathing became erratic.

Stiles walked closer to Cora, dipping a paintbrush into the paint and drawing up and down her arms, over her stomach and back, on her face and neck, and on her chest, hovering dangerously close to the material of her black bra.

Cora felt her knees quiver under her, and wasn't sure that her legs would be able to withstand her weight anymore. Her breathing quickened the minute the paintbrush hit her skin.

Every so often, Stiles would let his fingers drift over Cora's skin, causing her to shiver under his touch and every time he did, he smiled at the way Cora's body quaked under his fingertips.

"There. You're done. You fit in now." Stiles took his hands off Cora's body and put the paint back on the table. "Now I think you're obliged to dance with me."

"Obliged?" Cora feigned a look of shock at Stiles' choice of words.

"Not obliged, I mean, uh, you should. If you want." Stiles' embarrassment overtook him again.

"Well let's go dance. I've been sitting on a plane for over 6,000 miles anyway."

This time, Cora took Stiles' hand and led them both to the middle of the dance floor, where the bass was loudest.

Dancing with Stiles was perfect for Cora. Her body fit perfectly against his, and their movements were synchronized. Every time she swung her hips to the music, she could feel his hand's drifting down to tighten their grasp on her. Every time he pushed himself into her, she let her hands rake up and down his body. They moved as one.

"I really did miss you. You shouldn't have left." Stiles whispered in her ear, his mouth hovering over the shell.

"I know. I'm sorry, Derek wanted me out of there, in case another shit storm happened. There was no family stuff to take care of."

"I know." Cora looked up at Stiles and smiled. "I heard what you said by the way. In the ambulance."

Stiles looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You said, and I quote, 'the next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake.' Well I'm awake now."

_Stiles looked down at his shoes._ " Oh, that. I thought you were unconscious. I didn't really think that you heard that. I'm sorry."

"Stiles don't apologize. It's fine." Cora put her hand under Stiles' chin, forcing him to look at her.

"No I really am sorry, it wasn't appropriate and we hardly knew each other and-"

Anything else Stiles was going to say was cut off when Cora reached up and kissed him, silencing his words.

When she pulled back, Stiles started to laugh.

"Really? You're laughing after I kissed you? You could have just-"

This time, it was Stiles who cut Cora off, covering her mouth with his and continuing the kiss that she previously broke off.

When they pulled away, Stiles just smirked, "Aren't you glad you came back from South America?"

Cora laughed, "Oh I'm still not sure. You should kiss me again, just so I can make a fully-informed decision."

Stiles happily obliged.


End file.
